Arisugawa Himari/Image Gallery
Official Profile/Art HimariToei.png|Official profile of Himari from Toei's website CureCustardToei.png|Official profile of Cure Custard from Toei's website PatisserieHimariToei.png|Official profile of Himari in her patisserie outfit from Toei's website HimariWinterUniformToei.png|Official profile of Himari in her school uniform from Toei's website Himari Summer Clothes.png|Official profile of Himari in her summer outfit from Toei's website Himari Winter Outfit.png|Official profile of Himari in her winter outfit from Toei's website CustardHeader.jpg|Custard's header image from Toei's website Imageftt.png|Cure Custard Official Profile Himari Asahi.PNG|Himari's official profile from TV Asahi CustardAsahi.PNG|Cure Custard's official profile from TV Asahi KKPCALM concept art 1.03-Arisugawa Himari.png|Concept art for Arisugawa Himari from the bluray art gallery KKPCALM concept art 1.04-Cure Custard.png|Concept art for Cure Custard from the bluray art gallery KKPCALM-concept art 2.07-Arisugawa Himari (reporter).png|Concept art for Himari's reporter outfit from episode 13 KKPCALM-concept art 2.13b-Arisugawa Himari (Japanese clothes).png|Concept art for Himari's Japanese clothes from episode 16 img_chara_01_02.png|Cure Custard's profile from Pretty Cure Dream Stars! Custard KKPCALM Movie Website.png|Visual of Cure Custard from the KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode: Paritto! Omoide no Mille-feuille! movie poster Himari Movie Profile.png|Himari's profile from the movie's website Custard A La Mode.png|Profile of Custard in her A La Mode Style ALaModeStyleCustard.png|Custard in A La Mode Style Profile of Cure Custard.png|Second visual for Cure Custard from Toei Animation KKPCALM movie-BD art gallery-01c-Arisugawa Himari casual clothes.png|Himari in casual clothes, from the movie's Bluray art gallery KKPCALM movie-BD art gallery-02c-Arisugawa Himari coat.png|Himari in coat, from the movie's Bluray art gallery KKPCALM movie-BD art gallery-05c-Arisugawa Himari dress.png|Himari in dress, from the movie's Bluray art gallery KKPCALM movie-BD art gallery-07c-Cure Custard animal form.png|Cure Custard's penguin form, from the movie's Bluray art gallery KKPCALM movie-BD art gallery-10-Cure Custard.png|Cure Custard from the movie's Bluray art gallery Profile of Cure Custard for Pretty Cure Super Stars.png|Cure Custard's profile from Pretty Cure Super Stars! Cure Custard Hugtto Movie Profile.png|Cure Custard's profile from HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories Hugtto! Precure Movie Cure Custard Pose.png|Cure Custard's Full Stance from HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories Infant Cure Custard.png|Infant Cure Custard profile for HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories CureCustardMovie.JPG|Second profile of infant Cure Custard from HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories Profile of Cure Custard form Pretty Cure Miracle Universe.png|Cure Custard's profile from Pretty Cure Miracle Universe Screenshots Arisugawa Himari KKHimari1.png|Himari's first appearance in episode 1 KKPCALM02-Himari reading her book.png|Himari reading a book KKPCALM02 Himari says she is OK.jpg|Himari says that she's OK KKPCALM02 Himari hiding from Ichika.jpg|Himari hiding KKPCALM02 Himari goes looking for the patisserie.jpg|Himari looking for the patisserie KKPCALM02 Ichika caramelizing the sugar.jpg|Ichika caramelizing the sugar while Himari watches KKPCALM02 Himari tells her the sugar is crystallizing.jpg|Himari tells Ichika that sugar crystallizes KKPCALM02 Himari holds up her book.jpg|Himari holds up her book KKPCALM02 Himari is excited to talk about pudding.jpg|Himari loves to talk about pudding KKPCALM02 Ichika says that pudding is complicated.jpg|Ichika says that pudding is complicated KKPCALM02 Himari is worried.jpg|Himari is worried that Ichika is reacting the same as her classmates KKPCALM02 Young Himari talking to her classmates.jpg|Young Himari talks about pudding in a flashback KKPCALM02 Sad young Himari.jpg|Young Himari upset after being dismissed by her classmates in a flashback KKPCALM02-Himari worries that she lost another friend.png|Worried that she lost a friend KKPCALM02 Ichika notices Himari in the window.jpg|Ichika notices Himari in the window KKPCALM02 Himari hears Ichika saying Kirakiraru.jpg|Himari notices Ichika saying "Kirakiraru kiraru" KKPCALM02-Ichika Himari glad to see the sugar didn't burn.png|Himari and Ichika are glad to see the sugar didn't burn this time KKPCALM02 Himari happy to see the completed pudding.jpg|Himari is happy to see the finished product KKPCALM02 Success.jpg|Ichika and Himari smile after finishing the pudding PetitPartyScience.jpg|Himari holds her squirrel pudding KKPCALM02 Himari freaks out after seeing Pulupulu.jpg|Himari is freaked out at the sight of Pulupulu KKPCALM02 Himari doesn't know what to do.jpg|Himari does not know what to do KKPCALM02 Himari is shocked after seeing Ichkia transform.jpg|Himari is shocked to see Ichika transformed KKPCALM02 Himari learns why Whip is defending her.jpg|Himari learns how is defending her and her special pudding KKPCALM02 Himari before transforming.jpg|Himari gets ready to transform KKPCALM02 Ichika and Himari eatting the pudding.jpg|Ichika and Himari eating the pudding KKPCALM13-Himari dressed up as reporter.png|Dressed up as reporter KKPCALM13-Himari writing in her notebook.png|Writing in her notebook KKPCALM13-Young Himari intrigued by pudding.png|Young Himari intrigued with pudding KKPCALM13-Young Himari eating pudding.png|Young Himari eating pudding KKPCALM13-Young Himari studying sweets.png|Young Himari studying sweets at the library KKPCALM13-Himari starts explaining churros.png|Himari gets ready to explain KKPCALM13-Himari explains churros.png|Explaining sweets KKPCALM13-Himari sweets are full of secrets.png|Himari with sweets full of secrets to learn KKPCALM29-Himari with recipe notes.png|Himari with her recipe notes KKPCALM35-Himari fired up about sweets.png|Fired up about sweets KKPCALM35-Himari ate the choux creme worng.png|Being told by Mizushima Mitsuyoshi that she's eating choux creme the wrong way KKPCALM35-Aoi feeding Himari hamu.png|Being fed cake by Aoi KKPCALM35-Himari came to the party in her school uniform.png|Worried she doesn't fit in at a formal party KKPCALM35-Himari determined.png|Determined KKPCALM35-Himari turns away some pushy guests.png|Turning away some pushy guests KKPCALM35-Himari got her notebook back.png|Glad that she found her notebook again KKPCALM35-Himari shouts that it's not Aoi's fault.png|Shouting KKPCALM35-Himari defends Aoi.png|Standing up for Aoi KKPCALM35-Himari embarrassed about her speech.png|A little embarrassed about her own action KKPCALM37-Halloween Himari.png|Dressed up for Halloween KKPCALM37-Himari with her crystal squirrel.png|Reading a book together with her crystal squirrel KKPCALM39-Himari teaching fairies.png|Teaching fairies to make sweets KKPCALM42-Himari Ciel pajama.png|Himari and Ciel in pajamas KKPCALM43-Himari recommends.png|Recommending sweets to KiraPati customers KKPCALM43-Himari happy with the compliment.png|Happy to receive a compliment KKPCALM43-Himari wants to go to the audition.png|Excited about going to an audition KKPCALM43-Himari taking notes.png|Taking notes in Tachibana's lab KKPCALM43-Himari Tachibana talking at Institute.png|Talking to Tachibana in his lab KKPCALM43-Himari ready for the audition.png|Ready for an audition KKPCALM43-Himari overwhelmed with her competitors.png|Overwhelmed at seeing her competition KKPCALM43-Himari will do her best.png|Determined to do her best KKPCALM43-Himari on stage.png|On stage at a TV audition KKPCALM43-Himari pretending to whip cream.png|Pretending to whip cream KKPCALM43-Himari wants to know what the whip cream is for.png|Demanding to know what this pretend whip cream is for KKPCALM43-Himari lecturing about whip cream.png|Lecturing a TV director about whip cream KKPCALM43-Himari horrified seeing her notebooks burn.png|Horrified at seeing her notebooks burn KKPCALM43-Himari's notebooks have burned completely.png|Devastated by the loss of her notebooks KKPCALM43-Himari saddened by Elisio's film.png|Feeling saddened by a movie of her life KKPCALM43-Elisio laughs at Himari's sadness.png|Overtaken by her sadness KKPCALM43-Young Himari in a bookstore by herself.png|Young Himari in a bookstore KKPCALM43-Young Himari making sweets alone.png|Young Himari making sweets KKPCALM43-Young Himari alone in her room.png|Young Himari in her room KKPCALM43-The memories of her notebook brought Himari to her senses.png|Brought back to her senses by memories of her notebook KKPCALM43-Future Himari in Tachibana's lab.png|Vision of her future self in Tachibana's lab KKPCALM43-Himari embarrassed to say she loves herself too.png|A little embarrassed to say she loves herself too KKPCALM43-Himari happy.png|Happy with her sweets-loving self KKPCALM46-Himari thanks Ichika for dragging her into all this.png|Thanking Ichika for dragging her into all this KKPCALM46-Himari Ichika holding hands.png|Holding hands with Ichika Himarinoticesthecream.png|Noticing the cream KKPCALM47-Himari with crystal squirrel.png|Returned to her senses by her crystal squirrel KKPCALM47 Himari Knowledge and Courage.png|Himari transforming in episode 47 KKPCALM49-Ichika Himari cooking.png|Making sweets with Ichika KKPCALM49-Himari graduated photo.png|Photo of Himari's middle school graduation KKPCALM49-Himari grown up 1.png|Future Himari doing a sweets science experiment KKPCALM49-Himari grown up 2.png|Future Himari closeup Cure Custard Custard02.png|Cure Custard poses KKPCALM02 Whip catches Custard.jpg|Whip catches Custard KKPCALM02-Kirakiraru returns after Pulupulu's defeat.png|Custard and Whip after defeating Pulupulu KKPCALM03 Whip and Custard Trap Hotto (50).png|Custard and Whip trapping Hotto KKPCALM Team pose-Gelato Custard swoop.png|Custard and Gelato swooping down for the team pose after transforming KiraKira PreCure A La Mode Group Pose.jpg|Custard posing with the other Cures KKPCALM13-Custard attacks.png|Attacking Julio KKPCALM13-Custard cool.png|Looking cool after blocking Julio's attack KKPCALM35-Custard smiling back at Gelato.png|Smiling back at Gelato (while held down by Diable) KKPCALM35-Custard × Gelato.png|Custard and Gelato smiling at each other KKPCALM35-Custard ready to do Custard Illusion.png|Ready to do Custard Illusion KKPCALM39-Gelato Custard chased by a nendo.png|Being chased by a nendo KKPCALM40-Custard ready to make sweets.png|Ready to make sweets to save Ichigozaka KKPCALM40-Custard determined to defeat monster Grave.png|Riding into battle on her crystal squirrel KKPCALM Fantastic Animale-Custard Gelato dressed up.png|Dressed up for Fantastic Animale KKPCALM Fantastic Animale-Custard and crystal squirrel.png|Posing with her crystal squirrel during Fantastic Animale KKPCALM43-Custard decides to go with it.png|Enthusiastic about auditioning as Custard KKPCALM43-Custard making whip cream for real.png|Making whip cream for an audition KKPCALM43-Custard annoyed with the director.png|Annoyed with a TV director KKPCALM43-Custard lecturing the director.png|Lecturing about whip cream KKPCALM43 Custard smiles during her audition.jpg|Smiling after stating that sweets are science KKPCALM46-Custard joins Whip against Noir.png|Attacking Noir with her Candy Rod KKPCALM46-Custard À La Mode closeup.png|À La Mode style closeup KKPCALM48-Custard attack.png|Attacking Elisio KKPCALM48-Gelato Custard ice fist kirakiraru kick.png|Using kirakiraru to kick Elisio KKPCALM48-Custard says she wants to study sweets more.png|Defying Elisio KKPCALM48-Gelato Custard closeup 2.png|Closeup of Gelato and Custard KKPCALM48-Gelato Custard À La Mode.png|Transforming into À La Mode style KKPCALM48-Custard Fantastic Animale Special.png|Performing Fantastic Animale Special KKPCALM48-Custard in bubble watching people.png|Trapped in a bubble, seeing people disappear KKPCALM48-Custard bubble uncertain.png|Wondering if everyone is going to disappear inside Elisio KKPCALM48-Gelato Pekorin Custard Kirakirakirarun kirakiraru.png|Shouting "Kirakirakirarun kirakiraru" while recreating the world KKPCALM48-Gelato Custard see it's working this time.png|Gelato and Custard see they're succeeding the second time KKPCALM48-Custard playing with kirakiraru.png|Playing with kirakiraru while recreating the world Movies Aoi and himari.jpg|Himari and Aoi with Mofurun Previews Cure Custard design notes.png|Official design notes on the character design of Cure Custard Category:Gallery Category:Image Galleries Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode